Once A Marine, Always A Ranger
by wicked28
Summary: This is my first fic. Tommy's best friend comes into town and meets all the rangers. How long will it take before she discovers their secret, will time rip the friendships apart? will life be to tough? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Meeting Kate

Chapter 1

Thomas Oliver. The loner, the quiet one, he was gorgeous beyond belief. Whoa wait, so getting ahead of the game here.

There was a time when Kate Trent hung on every word he said to her. Now that she was moving to Angel Grove she was happy to be joining her best friend once more.

It had been three years since the last time Kate had seen Tommy. She remembered his fear of going to a new place where he didn't know anyone again. His father dragged him everywhere and in Kate's opinion had no regard for him or his mother's feelings.

Angel Grove, California. The early morning sun light highlighted the houses leaving them darkened shadows dotting the street. If she was right in her directions, her old pal's house should be down the street a little farther.

She chuckled at the name of the street. Willows drive, it sounded like a trailer park road name. She couldn't wait to see Tommy again, to meet his friends and this girl that seemed to turn him into blabbing idiot at times. But that's what love could do to you. Even she knew that.

School was the one thing she was so not looking forward to. Nobody wants to be the new kid. It was always awkward and had a way of intimidating you.

In her musings she almost missed the young man dressed in white run by her. She turned in time to catch the pony tail flying out behind him.

"Hey what the…."

"Hello to you too Tommy," she snickered. "Long time no see."

His eyes went wide, "Kate…I can't believe it! What are you doing here?" he hugged her tight.

"Long story, what's this?" she plucked the sleeve of his shirt. "Last I knew you liked green best."

Tommy stammered a little before telling her that a few things had changed since they had last seen each other. She nodded her understanding and stepped into pace beside him as he had started walking.

"So when do I meet this girl of yours? She sounds really nice."

Tommy's face lit up and Kate smiled. It had been a long time since she had seen him this happy. "I have to pick her up before school; you're going to AGH right?"

Kate rolled her eyes, "If I must."

"Still hate school I see."

"Me? I would never disrespect school or the authority figures in it." She managed to keep a straight face for about three seconds.

Just as their laughter died down, a petite girl in pink came bounding down the lawn of ranch style house. "Hey, what's going on here?" she had a small smile on her face.

Tommy kissed the girl on the cheek, "Morning Kim. This is Kate Trent, my friend from Huston, Texas. Her family just moved out here. Kate this is my girlfriend, Kimberly Heart."

Kate shook hands with her, "Well she's good for you. I haven't seen you happy in a long time. So for that alone I'm thankful."

Kim smiled brightly, she liked Kate already. "We'll have to introduce you to the rest of the gang; if we don't hurry we'll be late though."

"Parish the thought," Kate mumbled under her breath.

"The sooner you get the 'new girl' thing over with the sooner you can relax." She glanced at Tommy. "Ha, I hate being the new kid. All the teachers make you stand up and talk about yourself," she shuddered at the thought.

Kim looked on amazed, "Are you sure you two weren't twins in another life?"

At that Kate did laugh, "Man if I had a dollar for every time I heard our mom's say that…"

"We'd be millionaires by now," Tommy added.

After meeting the rest of Tommy's friends and sharing some laughs after seeing Bulk and Skull for the first time; Kate excused herself to get her schedule from the office.

"So, what do you guys think? Kate's pretty cool right?"

"Coo? Try hot as hell. Why didn't you tell us about her before?" Rocky asked shutting his locker.

Aisha smacked him in the head. "Maybe that's why he didn't tell you. Don't you go hitting on her and making her first week more difficult."

"Yes ma'm."

Tommy chuckled, "Don't worry 'Sha, Kate can handle Rocky."

"I think she's a great addition to our group of adolescent comrades."

They all nodded. "Yeah because all of you understood what Billy just said?"

"That time I did Kim," Tommy said putting an arm on her shoulder.

"Well these next few days should be interesting," Adam followed his friends to home room.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I'm putting up the next chapter, I thought the first was really short. This will cover from about 3 months before Kim leaves and well into their adult lives. The beginning will follow the episodes a little and then will become AU. I hope if you read this you enjoy it. Please review. And a big Thank You to Oldtvlover.

Chapter 2: You Always Have Memories

Tommy was sitting in the front row of the church; surrounded by friends. He remembered that first day. The first day that Kate had walked back into his life. He had missed her greatly and seemed to mesh well together with his friends. Hell, she considered Rocky her big brother now. A role he seemed to fit into since he had several brothers and sisters.

He wished they could be here for a reason other than a tragic event. It was always hard to burry a friend but this may be the hardest they all have ever faced. He looked towards the casket; Kate's arrival had been one of the starting events that sent him down this path his life was on.

Rocky watched Tommy out of the corner of his eye. He looked deep in thought. The tear stains on his cheeks gave him away though. Like the rest of them, Tommy was taking this hard; maybe the hardest.

Standing there Rocky's mind went back to the day when Kate found out their secret. Man he remembered the arguments and how Kim had tried to help.

FLASHBACK:

It was a gloomy day in Angel Grove, rare. Kate had been in town for just over a month. It didn't take long for her to click and fit in with the group. They were all hunkered down in the Youth Center hiding from the rain. Billy assured them that it wouldn't last long.

Kim was on the beam, practicing harder than before for an upcoming meet. Tommy and Rocky were teaching karate to the 10 year olds in the opposite corner of the center from Kim. Kate had chosen a table between them so she could support all three of her friends.

Billy was helping her with math but she wasn't really focusing on that. "Kate? Are you alright?"

She snapped her green eyes up to him. "Yeah, I was just thinking Billy. I'm sorry."

"Its ok, we all get a little distracted. May I ask what's on your mind?" Billy looked her in the eyes and she looked away. What she was thinking was crazy but was starting to make sense at the same time.

"Ok, here's the deal. All of you have been acting kind of weird. You have all taken off on me several times and I'm beginning to think you guys don't like me much."

"That's not true Kate. You're Tommy's best friend and a friend to all of us. Rocky has adopted you as his little sister. What brought this on?" Billy felt guilty. He knew that this was their fault.

"Umm… common sense; it wasn't hard to put it all together really."

Kim heard bits and pieces of the conversation and jogged over to the table. "What's going on Kate? You look sad."

"Nothing, it's crazy really. I'm going to walk home; I'll see you guys tomorrow ok?" She gathered her books tossing them into a purple duffle bag.

"Kate, hold up?" Tommy walked over after having Rocky take over the class. "Are you still coming over later? We have that project for history class."

"I'm really not feeling up to it right now, how about tomorrow? It's Saturday, so is 10ish good for you?"

He eyed her, not believing her. He had seen a flash of hurt in her eyes. Hurt from what he didn't know, "Sure that's fine. Tell your mom hi for me."

"I will, see you guys around," Kate walked out looking as if she would have bolted if she could have.

"Ok, what was that? She was acting weird," Kim sat in the seat Kate had vacated.

"Yeah she was she also looked hurt. Billy did she say anything to you?"

"Just that she feels that we don't want to be her friends because we're always ditching her. I think she knows guys. I think she's pieced it together," he slammed his math book closed.

Tommy took a deep breath and called everyone to the table. "We need to talk to Zordon. We can't hide this from her anymore. It's not fair to her."

Rocky nodded slowly, "I've been feeling guilty, if we can trust anyone it would be Kate. I'm willing to risk it."

"How about everyone else, do you agree?"

"Tommy, you know we have to do this. Kate deserves the truth from us. Especially from you; its going to hurt her but at least she'll know," Kim placed a reassuring hand on her boyfriends shoulder.

"Not helping Hun," he kissed her forehead. "But you get an A for effort. Alright let's go, get this over with."

Kate sat in her room tapping her foot in time with the beat to Rob Zombie's Living Dead Girl. Anger music, that's what her mother called it. She was angry. It was unsettling when you sensed your friends were hiding something. The others she could kind of understand as they hadn't known her for long, but Tommy; well Tommy was a different story all together. After six years of friendship he should be able to tell her anything.

At that moment a knock sounded at her door. "Go away!" she called out not looking up or moving.

"Can't do that Kate; can I come in?"

"What do you think Tommy?"

The door slowly opened and Kate sat up on her bed, "That didn't mean you could come in."

"I'm not in," he smiled. "I'm standing in the doorway."

"Well it's nice to see you haven't lost the ability to be a smart ass. What brings you here so late?" she moved her stuff off the chair.

Tommy took it as the only jester he would get of an ok to enter the room. "We were all talking after you left. Billy said you feel like we don't want to be your friends, why did you say that?"

Kate sighed deeply. "It just feels like I'm missing something. Like all of you have this big secret and I can't be a part of it. I don't understand and it's confusing."

"Well, you're right Kate." Tommy admitted. "We have been hiding something from you."

Kate looked up, her mouth hanging open. "Come again? Are you sitting there telling me that you purposely hide something from me? ME! Of all people, WHY?"

"We had to; it's one of the rules. Fortunately our mentor told us that we could tell you. All six of us are the Power Ranger's Kate. That's why we have the weird watches and keep disappearing. It's why we wear the colors we do."

Kate glared at him, "I never thought in a million years that you would ever hide anything from me. I thought we knew everything about each other. That surviving the orphanage had made us better than that. It's funny, I was right but for once I wish I was wrong."

END FLASHBACK:

It had taken three days for Kate to come around and talk to them all again. She did understand why they had hid the truth. The look on her face when she had seen Zordon for the first time was priceless. In the long run it had been a decision that they never regretted. Rocky had been so relieved when Kate finally knew the truth.

What he wouldn't give to be back in those easy fun filled times.

A/N: If you all want to guess who died, you can. It will be awhile before it's revealed though. Thanks for reading I'll update as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hmmm… so what is going on in my head here? Lol, guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. Yes, I realize some of the characters may be a tad off. I'll try to fix that. And because I forgot it on the first two chapters…

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any part of the power rangers or anything to do with them except for the plot of my story and Kate. I have no idea who owns them now but there a lot richer than me.

Chapter 3: Pink to…Pink?

Present

Aisha stood by Rocky at the darkly colored yet shiny casket. The church was quieter, she felt strange in the black dress she was wearing for the occasion. Personally these things kind of creeped her out, but she owed it to the woman who lay before them to be here. So many times Aisha had sought her out, asking advice or to just hang out. Kate, Kim and her had been like the three musketeers until Kim's accident.

Yes, that little event had changed everything. They had thought Kat Hillard was someone they could trust and befriend until that moment. It made Kim so jealous that Kat had a thing for Tommy, though she did very well to hide it around the guys. Kate totally teased her for it. Aisha smiled sadly.

Why is it that the most wonderful lovely people died young? It wasn't right, it wasn't fair but it was life.

FLASHBACK:

Kate paced the hospital waiting room. She couldn't believe that Kim had gotten hurt and that this blonde Aussie dumb ass might be the cause of it. Oh, they all new that Kat had been under a spell. Was all of it a spell though, it was possible that some of it was done purposely. Kate kicked the wall in frustration. She was stuck here, with Kat waiting for Tommy to arrive.

She glanced at Kat. Kat did seem upset. She was the one who called the ambulance and all of Kim's friends. Though there was still something about her that raised Kate's suspicions. She shook her head, now wasn't the time for this.

Tommy chose that moment to rush through the doors. "How is she?"

Kate noted the fear in his eyes; it brought tears to her own. "She hit her head pretty hard. The doctors not telling us much, but I'm pretty sure she'll be ok."

Tommy released the breath he had been holding. "So she's awake then?" A spark of hope flickered.

She lowered her eyes to the ground, "No. Tommy look at me, it doesn't mean anything. You know Kim, she loves you. She's not going to leave you; she's a tough stubborn Crane. You are her Falcon. Find her and bring her back. Remember what Dulcea told you."

He nodded, "You're right Kate. I can do this." He closed his eyes while Kate kept an eye on the hallway. No since in banishing Kat since she now knew there secret as well.

It was a good 10 minutes before Tommy opened his eyes with a smile on his face. "Well?"

"She's ok. Hurting and tired but nothing some R and R won't take care of. I heard the Crane, just like Dulcea said."

"You did say she thought you and Kim were soul mates. What are the odds that you both get birds for your Ninjetti animal spirits?" she took the empty spot next to Tommy.

"Not sure, but I bet it doesn't happen often."

"Look, point is she's fine. It could have been a lot worse. Though I think she'll be turning down that offer to train in Florida."

"I don't want that Kate. I mean I want her to stay, but this is her dream. She's worked hard for this. Would you quit if you got hurt after you signed up for the Marine's?"

Kate sighed. It was her life long dream to serve her country just like her father had. "No I wouldn't. It's all up to her now."

Kat moved closer to the pair, "Kate you want to be in the military?"

She closed her eyes, Kat wouldn't understand. Nobody would unless you lived the life of a military family. Did she want to join the military? Yes, she did; but it was the influence of her adopted father that made her choose the Marine Corps. "Yea, it's been my plan for some time now."

"She's going to make us proud," Tommy smiled down at her.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to go see mister?" A slight blush colored Kate's cheeks.

"Same old Kate, you embarrass too easily." They watched as Tommy walked away to find a nurse so he could finally see Kim.

Later that night, Kate sat watching over Kim. Tommy was scared that Lord Zedd may come after her in the hospital. Kim looked so small to her, almost child like as she lay on the hospital bed. She understood Tommy's need to protect her. He did love her but it was more than that. Kim was the heart of the team and Kate feared that if Kim left it would destroy the delicate balance of the team.

"Hey."

Kate looked up to find Kim awake. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright I guess."

Kate nodded, "I'm not going to give you the 'it was a really stupid thing you did' speech. You already got it I'm sure."

"Boy did I ever. Tommy was scared. It scared me to see him like that and it was my fault," Kim's voice hitched with tears.

"Not just yours, Zedd and Kat have been running you ragged all week. This Coach isn't helping either. So, what are you going to do?"

Kim looked at her confused. "Do about what?"

"About Florida, I know you haven't told Tommy yet. This is a once in a lifetime chance."

"I know that. I'm still a ranger though and I have responsibilities here. I can't just leave," she let out a sigh.

Kate leaned forward, "Do you believe that the team, that Zordon or anyone for that matter would want you to give up your dream? Kim I know it's hard, but I can't imagine how it would be to look back in a few years and realize that a fantastic opportunity had passed by all because of a little fear."

She straightened her back, "I'm not scared Kate."

"Sure you are. You're scared because it's a big change, but mostly you're scared because you think that you'll loose Tommy," she paused. "He loves you, Kim; more than you know. I can promise that I will keep Kat away from him as much as possible. She will not sink her claws into him. Now, I believe you have a choice to make."

END FLASHBACK:

Kim did leave, and Kate kept her promise. I wasn't until after Kim's letter that Kate stopped interfering with Tommy's relationship with Kat, or lack of a relationship. Even after a couple months, Kate wasn't happy when Tommy announced his conclusion to date Kat.

Nobody understood why Kim had written the letter. Why she had turned her back on the solid relationship. It was a few years before they got that answer. By then Kate was over seas, fighting in Iraq.

Something had changed in Kat after Kim left though; something that the guys didn't pick up on, but Kate and Aisha had seen it. Kim's choice to leave had come with handing the pink crane powers over to Kate. She had been a better ranger than they could've imagined, slipping easily into the roll of being the glue for the team. Like Kim, she was quick to call Tommy out on his misplaced guilt trips and convincing him that not everything bad that happened was his fault.

Aisha had missed so much when she was away in Africa and it was time she would never get back. The regrets didn't sit well with her at all.

A/N: Another one down. They keep getting longer. Thank you to brankel1 for your review. If you have suggestions or creative advice feel free to tell me. I'm going to try and have another chapter up either later today or tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I really don't know what to say; I didn't expect people to like this story. Thank you all.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Power Rangers.

Chapter 3: Red becomes Gold and meets the new Pink

Jason Scott entered the church observing his friends in silence from afar. This should not be happening. It shouldn't have ended like this. Everything was so much easier when they had powers. They could take on anything back then.

Kim leaving had been hard on the remaining team, mostly Tommy. Kat became so determined to catch Tommy's eye after that. Time and time again Kate made her back off. She didn't hide the fact that she disliked Kat.

He remembered returning to Angel Grove and taking up the mantel once more; this time as the Gold Ranger. It was also when he had met Kate for the first time. The fiery tempered red head had reminded him of Kim and made a perfect pink. It seemed all pinks were good until pissed off.

Though it was a discussion with both Kate and Tommy that really had sealed the friendship and Jason's acceptance of another in his little sisters spot on the team.

FLASHBACK:

Kate walked into the youth center looking for her friends. She wanted to get to know Jason more as Kimberly had told her he was one of the greatest friends anyone could have. Instead she found Tommy, beating the hell out of a punching bag.

Shaking her head she headed over to him. Tommy pulled back his arm punching the bag using all the momentum and strength he had. The bag swung violently and spun towards Kate.

"You know if you break it Ernie's going to ban you from using the equipment again," she smiled a little.

"Don't care."

"Come on, we need to get out of here. Beating on a poor bag isn't going to help you," she grabbed his bag and pulled him towards the door.

Jason had just walked in, spying a reluctant Tommy being half dragged to the door. He chuckled to himself. "Dude, you look like she's leading you to the gallows."

"There's no stopping Kate once she has her mind set on something Jase."

"Now that sounds familiar. Where you guys headed?"

"To the park; this guy needs some fresh air and sun. Care to tag along?" Kate asked not letting go of Tommy.

"Sure, here let me take that bag. You'll be able to drag him better that way."

Kate laughed, "Why thank you, it is kind of hard to move someone with only one hand. Now come on Tommy, I'm tired of seeing you inside all the time."

Tommy groaned but walked willingly ahead.

It took maybe 20 minutes to reach the park. Kate carefully avoided the lake. 'Score points for Kate' Jason thought.

She stopped at a table and sat on the top of it with her feet on the bench. "Now bestie, why don't you tell me what is really bothering you?"

"Kate do you really think…"

She glanced at him, the look in her eyes made him clamp his mouth shut. "Come on Tommy."

"You know what's wrong why do I have to say it out loud?" Tommy began pacing across the grass.

"Better than holding it in; get mad, yell do something."

"FINE! I'M MAD AT HER OK? SHE RIPPED OUT MY HEART AND DIDN'T THINK TWICE ABOUT IT!"

Kate smiled softly. This was good for him; he needed to get the anger out. "And have you talked to her? Gotten her side of the story?"

"HAVE YOU!"

Kate looked him in the eyes. "The letter that she wrote you is none of mine of anyone else's business unless you or she chooses to talk to us about it. I have talked to her, but I will not bring up the letter. What happened is between the two of you."

"She's right Tommy. We're both of your guy's friends. It wouldn't be right if we chose sides. I don't even think we could." Jason placed a hand on Kate's shoulder.

"What else Tommy? Get it out."

"How could she hurt me like this? Why? I thought she knew that I loved her."

"Tommy, sometimes love isn't enough. Look at my real parents, you've met them. Maybe in the future you guys can figure out what went wrong. Honestly, I think that you should call her, find out her side and go from there," Kate grabbed his hand. "Can you do something else for me too, ignore Kat? She's changed and it's not for the better. For the sake of your sanity and the sake of the team you need to do this, please."

"I can't promise to talk to Kim, but I'll try to. It's just too fresh in my head right now you know?"

"We understand man. Take your time but don't wait to long ok?"

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later I'm going to walk home."

Kate watched her best friend walk away. There was sadness in every step. "I swear that girl; I can't believe she would do this to him. I mean at the very least he deserved phone call you know?"

"Well Kim won't answer my calls. I think she believes most of us have sided with Tommy on this one," Jason sat next to her.

"She should know better then that. The only one who has a little bit of the right to be mad at her is Adam, since he was the one who had to read Tommy the letter."

"Are you kidding me? Where did she send it?"

Kate groaned inwardly. "The Youth Center. We were standing around, helping Tommy because he wanted to break a record or something. Ernie yelled to him, saying he had a letter from Kim. He had Adam read it. It was so surreal to hear the words."

"It's not your fault either Kate. Kim's choices were her own."

"Kim mentioned a couple weeks before the letter that she was feeling lonely and overwhelmed. I just… maybe I should have told Tommy about it. I could've stopped it."

"No, if there's one thing I learned about Kim a long time ago it's that you can't change her mind once she's made a choice," Jason draped an arm over her shoulders.

"Damn life for being so disagreeable."

END FLASHBACK:

That seemed so long ago. The first big argument that caused disruption in the otherwise happy friendships. Jason remembered that him and Kate had gone out for pizza that night and had gone to the movies the following Friday. Crazy, if Kate had hung around they would have had a real chance at making a relationship. Like Tommy, he would never hold anyone back from there dreams. Kate's just happened to take her into the military.

It wasn't long after that, that Jason had started noticing the subtle differences in Kat as well. His attempts to reach Kim had gone unanswered as well. Kate was right, damn life.

A/N: I just wanted to get a quick thanks to zookster for the review and story alert add. It seems you guys can expect a couple chapters a day to go up as this story is flowing very smoothing. Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I need to learn my numbers I guess ha-ha. Just noticed chap 4 was labeled as 3.

Disclaimer: Still don't own them

Chapter 5: Tell Me I was Dreaming

Trini was the next to arrive. She was more quiet then usual. There to show her support to the others; mainly Tommy and Rocky. This day was one that should have never come. So many happy memories they all had of better times.

It hurt, God did it hurt to see someone so great fall. Trini wished above all, that this could be like the last Ranger reunion. Despite the tenseness it had been fun.

FLASHBACK:

It had been a long ass day. The flight never seemed to get shorter. Kate sat with Kimberly waiting for Tommy to pick them up. It had been four years since they had fixed their relationship with the help of Kate and Jason.

"I still can't believe we're together again," Kim set down her pink duffle bag.

"I can't believe he was a stubborn jackass and took as long as he did. Jason kept saying after you guys talked it would only be a matter of time. Face it sis, its fate. You and my bestie are meant to be."

"Your bestie is going to flip when he sees you like this," she motioned to the leg brace that Kate was wearing.

"I wrote him and told him; think I might have beaten the letter home. Besides, he's getting a two for one deal here. No one knows we're coming home on the same day."

Kim smiled, "And what about Kat?"

"What about her?"

"Should we let everyone know about the bitchy letters she's been sending to both of us?"

"I think we should let her burry herself. She's going to be walking on egg shells around us wondering rather or not we've said anything yet. I say we let her mind do the work for us," Kate grabbed her bag. "Is there not a single place around here where you can smoke?"

Kim laughed, "You need to quite that nasty habit."

"Yea yea, I will one day…maybe. So what's Trini like? I wish I could have met her before this," Kate started slowly making her way down to the main doors. "Did I mention I hate crutches?"

"Just a dozen times; you're only going to be on them for a couple weeks."

Finally they made it outside. Kate lit a cigarette, glancing around the parking lot. "Should I call him? Or do you think he'll remember he's supposed to be picking me up?"

Kim looked around again, "There, he just pulled in. That black jeep is his."

"Can you believe he's Dr. Oliver now? Man I don't think any of us saw that one coming," Kate picked up her bag and waited for Tommy to shut off the jeep.

He stood before them, "Any reason neither of you mentioned that Kim was coming home too?" a slow smile pulled at his lips.

"Umm…well if I had told you then it wouldn't have been a surprise. Besides, I needed back up to face Kat."

"Back up? Who in the hell's going to stop the two of you from killing her?"

"Love, we would never kill her in your house so you're worrying for nothing. We're innocent," Kim tried her hardest to conceal a smirk.

"Ha, even I didn't buy that one sis. I am going to say that if she starts her BS I will not be held responsible for what happens to her," she tossed her bag in the back of the jeep.

"Get real gimpy, who could you hurt right now?" Tommy nudged her playfully.

"Damn, take a bullet for your country and this is the thanks I get? Should've stayed with mom…nah never mind."

"If you both are done bickering, we have friends waiting on us," Kim pushed Tommy towards the driver's side.

"But Mom he started it, he's such a meaner," Kate executed a high pitched little girls voice.

"No it was her mom, you know I'm always a good boy," Tommy whined.

"Oh for the love of God. You both are nuts."

Tommy and Kate were lost in laughter and soon Kim joined in. "Why I put up with you both is beyond me."

"Because you love us."

"Drive bestie before she takes the keys and leaves us here."

The reunion had gone fairly well the first couple hours. It wasn't till the beers were beginning to be drunk that the words flowed more freely. Aisha wasn't surprised when Kat was the first to start things rolling in a bad direction.

"Seriously though Kate how could you get yourself shot? Didn't you pay attention?" Kat smirked.

Silence met Kat's question. One glance at Kate's face and Tommy knew that the long time coming confrontation was about to unfold right here in his house.

"No, you see I ran out in the middle of enemy territory and waved a flag saying 'SHOOT ME SHOOT ME!'" her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Have you lost your mind Kat? Why would you say that to Kate?" Tanya demanded of her best friend.

"Because she hates us, isn't that right Miss kitty?" Kim rose to her feet with Kate beside her and Aisha on her other side.

"Tommy, would you grab my bag for me? The pink, black, and purple one please."

"Sure Kate."

"Why are you doing this to my sisters?" Rocky asked calmly.

"THEY STOLE EVERYTHING FROM ME! THE POWERS SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE AFTER KIM FINALLY LEFT BUT NO, SHE GAVE THEM TO THIS TWIT!" She was a few inches from Kate's face.

"You have exactly 10 seconds to get the hell out of my face," Kate's voice was a deadly whisper, one that the others had only heard a few times. She would soon be screaming if Kat kept pushing. Tommy set the bag on the coffee table next to Kate. "Thanks bestie. Now in this bag I have every letter that Kat has ever sent me and Kim. There's a few in here that were sent to 'Sha and Trini as well, I hope you don't mind Kim sharing them with me," She looked over at Trini.

"Not at all Kate."

"When I left for Florida, Kat took it upon herself to start sending me letters telling me how well she was getting along with everyone. At first I was happy for her; but then a couple of months later her letters took on a different tone," she glanced at Kate who had opened the bag and held a stack of papers in her hands.

"This one started it off," she held up a pale pink sheet. "Kat sent this to Kim about 2 months before graduation. It says how we were all starting to forget about her, how we didn't need her anymore. Imagine how hurt she must have been, to realize that her childhood friends were forgetting about her." She passed the letter to Tommy.

"Oh poor little Kimmy," Kat rolled her eyes.

"Yes, poor Kim because she was thousands of miles from home with only her friends to comfort her through letters and phone calls," Aisha stated. "Obviously you didn't give a damn."

"At this time I was trying to keep Kat off Tommy's back. It wasn't until after the letter that I backed off. I shouldn't have either. I knew nothing of the letters Kim had gotten until a year later. By that time I had started receiving letters of my own from Kat. Unlike Kim though, I knew with the military it was possible for letters to either not make it through or take a long time to get," Kate paused shifting through the papers. "Here's the first one she sent me."

Again Tommy took this one first as well before passing it to the others. "I'm shocked that you both didn't mention this before now."

"We weren't going to bring it up at all, but Kat has changed things. Accusing Kate of not doing her job is pretty damn horrible and I won't stand for it," Kim scanned the room and found that her friends agreed. Rocky looked ready to kill.

"As time went on the letters got worse, she started making threats. Saying that she would break up Tommy and Kim again if she needed too. I couldn't let it happen, but I was miles away with no way of getting home. It wasn't until my dad's funeral that I realized if we could get in touch with 'Sha then Kat would back off a little. No offence girl but for as much Kat's scared of me and Kim; she's more scared of you."

"Oh I bet she is after I told her I'd kick her ass if she didn't stop trying to get her claws into Rocky after Kim and Tommy got back together," Aisha all but growled.

"Trini like Kate was still miles away at this time. Aisha had just came back home so we brought her in on the secret. For years Kat has been keeping tabs on us and sending us letters trying to break our friendships apart. I knew that if Kate didn't buy into it then I couldn't either."

Kat slammed her fists down on the table. "And why is that? Why do you all look to Kate like she's some sort of perfect human?"

"I believe I can answer this," Tommy stepped forward. "Shortly after Kate joined the team she started having dreams. Dreams of a planet with beautiful beaches and sprawling jungles."

"I remember that. Kate and I made that journey together," Kate flashed a smile in Jason's direction.

Tommy hid a smile at his friend's happy giddy face. "Yes, you did. On that journey, Kate learned that her animal spirit was the Phoenix. Not only could she rise above any bad situation but as Kim is the heart of the team, Kate is the heart of our friendships. She connects us all. Dulcea made it clear that it was no mistake me and Kate became friends all those years ago," Tommy finished.

"Our paths are written in the ancient scrolls but our choices do alter it some. Kim and Tommy were meant to be."

"I'm sorry; I never should have interfered with any of your lives. Can you ever forgive me?"

A loud smack filled the air, to everyone's surprise it had been Trini who had delivered the answer. "You made my sister's, both of them, go through more hell then they needed to. Kim was already in a high stress situation and Kate was protecting all of us, fighting a battle that no one will ever understand. I think you need to leave."

"I agree, and if I ever hear of you doing anything to them again a smack in the face will be the least of your worries," added Rocky.

END FLASHBACK:

Trini smiled faintly, she wasn't one to escalate a fight but hitting Kat had felt really good. Kate always fought for the friendships to remain strong. They all fought for them. After the death of her father though, they had become Kate's family in every since of the word. Dulcea had been right. Two hearts beating in time would make for a stronger bond; she hadn't understood this at first when Jason told her. Now she did. Kim, the heart of the team; Kate, the heart of their friendships.

A/N: sorry to those who like Kat, I had to bash her a little. I never really liked her as a replacement for Kim. Thank you to brankel1, pinkcheer, and oldtvlover for your reviews and support!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I estimate only having about 4 or 5 more chapters but I will see. I'm proud of how well this story is coming together and I will be doing some one shots that have Kate in them.

Disclaimer: If I did own them; Kim wouldn't have left. Alas, it's not to be.

Chapter 6: Hungry like The Wolf

Billy looked at Trini, his wife of four years. What would life have been like without the female influences that he had had? After the death of his mother, Jason had stepped in to try and pull him out of a depression, but it was Kimberly who had first pulled him into the group. Kimberly, who made him realize that it was ok for him to be mad at his mother for dying.

In fact, now that he got thinking about it; it was also Kim who convinced him that Trini wouldn't turn him down.

FLASHBACK:

It was one of those rare occasions that all of them were in Reefside. Of course now that Kate had moved here as well to take up the mantle once again, there were always a couple of retired rangers hanging around.

"So, you got purple this time?" Jason asked Kate sitting beside her.

"Yep, and honestly I feel like its more my color. I mean being a pink was great don't get me wrong."

"You know purple's just another shade of pink there Kate," Kim tossed a pillow at her.

Kate stuck her tongue out at her. "Well excuse me; we can't all be rainbow rangers like Tommy."

"And how did I get dragged into this?"

"Oh come on mister 'greatest ranger ever', first your green, than white, not to mention red twice. Now you're the black ranger. All you need is blue, yellow and pink," Jason teased. "And one of them cute little skirts."

There was an uproar of laughter but Kim noticed that Billy was being awful quiet. She nudged his arm, "Penny for your thoughts."

"You got an armored car full of change handy?" he sighed.

"Wow, that bad huh?"

"Not bad, just a life altering admission that I'm not sure is the right one."

"Lets take this outside, it's getting kind of loud in here," Kim waited at the door for Billy before closing it behind them.

"Hey where are they going," Jason started to get up.

Kate grabbed his arm. "Let them be, baby. Billy's been withdrawn the last few days and if anyone can get him to talk it out, it's Kim"

"True enough, I bet Kim could talk a dead man into believing he's alive again," Rocky chuckled.

Tommy raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying my wife's stubborn?"

"No…no not at all. I mean…"

Kate busted out laughing. "Damn bro, I think that was the fastest retraction of a statement I've ever seen." Jason kissed the side of her head. "That's because he's scared of Tommy."

Another round of laughter broke out.

"I am not!"

"Oh please," Aisha smacked his shoulder.

"Sounds like they're having fun in there," Kim stated breaking the silence.

"Yes, it does. Fun isn't on my agenda today it seems," Billy let out a deep sigh.

"What's wrong? Come on you can tell me."

"I want…I want to ask Trini to marry me. I don't know how too…go about doing that," he glanced back at Kim.

Kim let out an excited giggle. "Firstly, congratulations. Secondly, just ask her. She'll say yes I know she will. Trini has loved you since high school; do you think she'd say no now?"

Billy thought for a minute. Trini had come home from the Peace Conferences for him when he returned from Aquitar. She suggested that they move in together. Everything that Kim was saying was true. He had no reason to be afraid. Billy smiled. "No, I believe she'll say yes."

"Damn right she will, now get in there and ask her."

Billy took a deep breath and entered the house with Kim behind him. Jason had Kate around the waist swinging her around. Tommy was trying to help her but was laughing too hard. Trini, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Zack, were cheering for either Jason or Kate to win.

Kate caught the look in Billy's eyes and knew something big was about to happen. "Hey guys…guys!" The laughter continued. "STOP!"

Everyone froze. Jason placed Kate back on her feet. "I think Billy wants our attention."

Kim stood next to Tommy with his arm around her. Aisha was sitting with Rocky. Adam and Tanya were together on the couch. Kate and Jason stepped back to give Billy more room.

Billy let out a nervous chuckle. "Umm…well I hadn't planed on doing this in front of everyone but if you can't share it with your friends who can you share it with?"

Kate and Tommy glanced at each other behind Jason's back confused.

"Billy, are you ok?" Trini walked over to stand in front of him.

"I'm fine. Well I'm nervous and I think my heartbeat just spiked a million and my blood pressures definitely higher than…"

"Billy! What did you need to tell us?" Trini cut him off.

He took another deep breath and looked into Trini's eyes. He saw the confusion there, but he also saw all the love that she had for him. It calmed him, soothed him. "Trini, since I first saw you as kids, I liked you. In high school, I fell in love with you. When you left for the Peace Conferences I never thought we would get the chance to be together. I love you more than anything else in the world, and I want you to be with me always," Billy slipped down to one knee. "Will you marry me Trini Kwan?" He opened a black ring box revealing a single yellow diamond solitaire on a white gold band.

There were collective gasps from the girls and smiles from the guys as Trini looked at the ring with tears in her eyes and then back to Billy. "I would love to marry you."

The room erupted into cheers and hugs, well wishes were given. It was a very happy time in their world.

The rest of the night was spent celebrating the engagement with stories of the happy couple from the past.

END FLASHBACK

That had been one of the happiest days of Billy's life. It even topped finding out that his spirit animal was a wolf. Trini remained his rock, his soul mate.

A/N: I had a little trouble with this one. I hope Billy's not too out of character. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter they make me smile


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I can't say enough how grateful I am to those who have followed/added an alert/ reviewed on this story. I do have ideas for other stories, I'm thinking of trying Resident Evil. I will, however continue to write for the Power Rangers.

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again? Don't own, not making money blah blah blah blah…

Chapter 7: Feeling Froggy…Leap

Hate this day, wish it was over. Want to fight something. Yeah to say that the normally quiet and laid back Adam was feeling angry was a good deduction. Meditation had taught him to keep his anger in check but not only was a church not the place for it; he seriously doubted it would help this.

Just like back in high school, he had his rare moments when the anger flew and he couldn't stop it. Hey nobody's perfect. That had been some day though.

FLASHBACK:

On top of fighting one of Zedd's irritating yet overly goofy monsters, Adam hadn't been sleeping well. He was worried about Kim possibly leaving the team. It would be a lot of stress on the team, mainly Tommy. Having a leader who couldn't concentrate was something they had never dealt with before. Adam would never tell Kim or Tommy his concerns. He wouldn't be the one to hold Kim back from having her dream.

Adam, Kate, and Aisha had discussed it briefly but agreed that it was better for all involved to keep it quiet.

He was shaken from his thoughts when he hit a set of lockers. "Hey look Jake; it's the really quiet weird kid that hangs out with Aisha, Kim, and Kate. Tell us, how are they under the covers?"

Adam's anger heightened quickly, it was one thing to deal with Bulk and Skull; but Travis and Jake took things to far every time.

"Those are three of my best friends, so I would appreciate it if you kept your mouths shut." He turned to leave and felt a hand grab his shirt.

"We're not done talking yet Park," Travis leaned against the locker next to him.

Adam sighed. All he wanted was to go home and sleep. "You didn't answer our question. It's ok, I have a better one. Who do you think would be better to kiss?"

"I suggest you stay away from all of them. I don't recommend pissing off Tommy."

"Oh that's right, Kim's boyfriend and Kate's best friend. Hmm…wonder what those three do together," Jake pushed Adam a little.

"Look, you both have two seconds to shut your mouths or I'm going to get pissed."

"If your feeling froggy…leap boy," Travis sneered at him.

Adam's fist flew free making a swift connection with Travis's jaw. A hand came down on Jake's shoulder shoving him into the lockers. "Now, how about we try this with evened odds?"

Tommy, Kim, Kate and Rocky stood as a united front behind the bullies. "What's this I hear that you're making vulgar remarks about my little sisters?" Rocky's fists clinched and unclenched at his sides.

"And my girlfriend? You both need to leave it alone. We don't take kindly to jackasses."

"Awe come on man, we were just having a little fun," Jake said glancing around nervously.

"If you want to have fun go to an amusement park. I suggest that you both keep your slander slinging traps closed. If I ever hear one word, just one, spoken that way I'll be all over you like wind in a hurricane," Tommy spoke in deadly calm voice.

The friends watched as Travis gulped visibly before walking away with Jake in tow.

"Wind in a hurricane? Nice one oh Mighty Falcon," Kate mock punched his shoulder.

Kim looked over at Adam, "Hey Frogman, you ok?"

"How did you guys get over here so quick?"

Kate started laughing. "Dude, Kim heard them two dim wits giving you a hard time. Me, Tommy, and Rocky where in the library working on a history report so she came and got us. By the way thank you, Kim told us what they were saying."

"I can't stand to hear guys speak about women that way, I sure wasn't going to them talk like that about you, Kim and 'Sha."

"But really? Kim, Tommy, and Kate?" Rocky remarked.

The three named shuttered at the thought. "That's not only scary it's wrong on soooo many levels," Kim stated adjusting her backpack.

Kate looked at Tommy, then at Kim. "Never going to happen." The friends burst out laughing and headed over to the Youth Center for some smoothies.

Adam and Tommy ended up getting suspended. Adam got three days for hitting a fellow student and Tommy got two days for making a threat.

Kim had told Principle Caplin what Travis and Jake had been saying about the girls; they had gotten a week suspension.

END FLASHBACK:

It had been worth it though. To see those two go down for talking that way about the girls. They had never done anything to deserve it. It was true, that Tommy, Kim, and Kate had a unique friendship. Some found it odd that Kim was ok with Tommy's best friend being a girl and for said girl to be really good friends with the 'girlfriend'. In reality there wasn't anything the three wouldn't do for each other.

Others could only hope to have a friendship that close. Adam counted himself damn lucky that he had a whole group of friends that were that close. The years of fighting by each others sides and just going through life together had bonded them together as close as any family. Perhaps even closer. From evil alien beings, to a psychotic dinosaur, broken trust to the heartbreak of 9/11 they had seen it all.

A/N: I enjoyed showing this different side of Adam. Even the most controlled people reach a breaking point and I defiantly think that he would have snapped when it came to the girls. Thank you to Xhex-Athame-Snape for your review and thank you to those who continue to read this story you all make my day!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Closing in on the end, only a few more chapters left.

Disclaimer: don't own

Chapter 8: Broken Glory

Man oh man. This really put a damper on Zack's carefree persona. If there was one thing he learned long ago, it's that you were always there for your friends. No matter the situation, no matter what was going on in your life; the best of friends would always be there. So here he stood. Waiting like the others for the one person this affected the most.

It wasn't so long ago that all of them had been there for him. When 9/11 hit he thought his life was over. It damaged him personally. Not a day went by that he didn't think about that day.

FLASHBACK:

Zack had been on his way to New York City to visit his girlfriend. Kate was on leave from the Marine Corps and was already there with Kim, Tommy, and Jason. The others couldn't get time off to join them.

8 AM

"Hey what time is Zack supposed to meet us at the WTC? Angela wants to know she just texted me," Kim asked as they walked around about a mile from the World Trade Center.

"About 10ish if his flights on time. I'm glad I finally got some time off it's been to long since I seen you guys last."

Jason flung Kate over his shoulder, "Awe we missed you too military brat." She smacked his back. "Who you calling a brat? Bonehead."

"I need some caffeine it's way to early for this site seeing stuff," Tommy grumbled.

"Try getting up at 0400 everyday."

"Huh?" Tommy cocked his head in confusion.

Kate rolled her eyes, "4 AM."

They stayed at the coffee shop for a half hour before resuming there walk towards the WTC. "Alright I'm bored guys, let's go see Angela. We can look around in the gift shops too."

"Gift shops? They have gift shops?" Kim said excitedly.

Jason and Tommy groaned. "Now you did it bestie."

"You could have waited until later to say anything about shopping," Jason added.

"Your big babies, I mean really is it going to hurt to spend an hour or so shopping?"

An explosion filled the air around them. The sound of glass shattering and metal scrapping together, it sounded horrible. Tommy and Jason had pushed the girls to the ground using themselves as shields to protect them.

"Jason what the hell was that!" Kate yelled.

"I'm not sure," he moved pulling Kate to her feet. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"I'm good. Tommy, Kim you guys ok?" Jason looked over when they didn't answer. Both Tommy and Kim's eyes were locked on the World Trade Center a half of block behind them.

Fire and smoke poured from the upper part of the tower where they could see part of a 747 sticking out of the side of the building.

"Oh my God," Kim whispered.

Kate looked on in shock, and then something clicked in her head. "Angela. Guys we got to go. We have to find her." She took off running towards the Towers with the others following behind her.

A second explosion stopped them in there tracks as they watched a second plane crash into the second Tower. "This isn't an accident something's going on," Jason announced as they were forced to slow down from the stream of people running from the area surrounding the World Trade Center.

Kim's cell phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Kim! Kim what's going on down there? Are you by the Towers?" Angela was terrified and firing off questions more quickly then Kim could answer them.

"Ask her where she is?" Kate demanded.

"Where are you Ang?" Kim listened for a few minutes. "She's on the 95th floor in the southwest corner."

"Tell her to work her way down to the ground floor as quickly as possible. Take the stairs do not get on the elevator."

Kim relayed the message to Angela. "What are you thinking Kate?" Tommy questioned.

"She gets on those elevators she could get stuck. The planes caused serve structural damage. I'll get over to the Tower and try to work my way up to her."

"No Kate, it's too dangerous for you to go in there," Jason protested.

"It's my job. I'm sure all of you would like to go in and find her too, but I don't think they'll let you through."

Jason sighed deeply taking Kate's face in his hands, "Be careful please."

"You worry to much," she squeezed his hand once and left running towards the towers.

"So when are you going to tell her that you love her?" Tommy inquired hooking his arm around Kim.

"I should have told her a long time ago," he looked towards the sky. "Zordon, Dulcea please keep her safe."

Kim rested her hand on his shoulder, "They will Jase, and she'll make it back to us."

Zack's flight had just landed at the airport. Everything was in an uproar. People running, some crying and screaming. He had goal in mind; get to his girlfriend and friends. He hoped they were safe and that they hadn't been caught in the destruction.

"Hold on guys I'm on my way."

As Kate got closer to the Towers she was stopped by a police officer. "Miss you can't go in there please stay back."

She reached in her back pocket and pulled out her military I.D. "I'm Corporal Kate Trent with the U.S. Marine Corps. I'm here to help in any way that I can."

"Sorry Corporal, for now we're just trying to get everyone out of the buildings. The structures are getting weaker."

Kate nodded, "I'll do what I can." She rushed towards Tower one placing her I.D. around her neck in hopes that she wouldn't be questioned anymore. She didn't have time to deal with check points. Her plan was to find Angela and use her old communicator to teleport out of the building, consequences be damned.

Zack's taxi driver refused to take him any closer then the three blocks away from the Towers. He tossed some money at the driver not caring where it landed before taking off down the street. He was so close.

Tommy was pacing, Jason was pacing, and Kim was getting irritated. "Guys stop already. It's not going to make Kate come back any quicker."

Jason kicked the newspaper box next to him. "She's taking to long. What if she doesn't make it out?"

"Don't even think that bro, Kate has never said she'll do something and not come through," Tommy sat on the curb.

"I know it's just…"

"You're worried about her, like all of us." Jason looked to his little sister. She held sadness in her eyes just like he knew Tommy and himself did.

"I don't know what I would do if…or if Angela…"

"None of us do. Don't underestimate Kate; she'll be back no matter what the out come is. I hope for Zack's sake that Angela's ok," Tommy took in the Tower's, the damage and fire were becoming greater by the minute.

"ANGELA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Kate took the stairs two at time dodging people as she went up when everyone was trying to get down.

"Who is that?" a faint female voice called.

"Angela? Is that you?"

"I'm over here!"

Kate discovered Angela by the door leading out to the stairwell. She was cut up and bruised. Kate couldn't tell if she had any internal injuries but she felt the structure start to creak and shift. 'This things going to fall with us inside of it' she thought.

"Ang, it's me Kate, can you walk?" she kneeled beside her.

"I think so. How did you get here so quick?"

"We weren't that far away. We saw what happened and got here as fast as we could," Kate looped her arm around Angela's waist and pulled her to her feet.

A loud crunching noise sounded around them. "We have to move quickly." Kate half walked half ran Angela through the door into the hall that lead to some offices. It was empty as far as she could tell. "Angela, I need you to hold on to me ok? Can you do that?" She didn't get an answer. Kate looked down and realized that Angela had passed out.

Kate took a deep breath hoping that Billy had been correct when he said that there communicators would still work. No one had ever tried it out. She pushed the button on the left. Within seconds Angela and herself where engulfed in a pink light that took them outside into an ally way.

Moments later Kate heard yells and screams, people telling others to get back. She listened as the Towers crashed down trapping countless people and workers in the debris. A dark ash filled the air around them making it hard for her to breath. She covered Angela's head, protecting her as much as she could.

Kim, Tommy, and Jason watched as the buildings gave way under the damage and came tumbling down. It was like everything was placed into slow motion. Jason heard his own yell collide with his friend's voices. They didn't know if Kate or Angela had gotten out.

Zack dropped to his knees in sorrow as he watched the destruction before him. He had lost his girlfriend, his life in a matter of a couple hours.

After everything calmed down, Kate finally moved from the hiding spot between the buildings. Her eyes burned from the dust and ash, but she estimated that Jason and the others where about a block away. Her ankle had started throbbing, she hadn't noticed it before.

She pulled Angela back to her feet. Getting as good of a grip as she could on Angela, she started slowly making her way back towards the last place she had known her friends to be at.

They were waiting, for a sign, a voice, anything that would indicate that Kate and Angela where alive. "JASON! TOMMY! KIM! ANYONE HERE!"

Kate's throat was starting to hurt. It was getting hard to yell. "HELLO!"

"You hear that?" Jason asked.

"Well we sure can't see anything," Kim said.

"HELP US! SOMEBODY!" Kate was near tears, rather it was from what she had seen or the smoke she wasn't sure.

"KATE! IS THAT YOU?" Tommy yelled into the smoke.

Kate listened for a minute. She swore she had heard someone call her name. "IS SOMEONE THERE!" She watched, as her friends came into view. A sob escaped her lips. "Jase!" her voice broke on his name.

Running, her friends were running to her. Kate stumbled but caught herself as her whole body screamed for her to stop moving. Suddenly she was in his arms, Tommy and Kim having moved Angela off to the side. "Oh God Kate," Jason's voice trembled. "Don't ever do that to me again. I was so scared; I thought I'd never see you again."

"It's alright, I'm here, I'm ok." Jason's lips crashed against her's and Kate was lost to the feeling.

"Tommy, guys is that you?" a voice called down the street.

Kim covered her eyes to try and see better. "Zack? Its us, are you ok?"

"Where's… oh God Angela," he dropped down beside her. "Is she ok?"

"She's breathing, she just passed out," Kate removed her arms from Jason and sat down.

No one knew what to say. There wasn't much to say. If Kate hadn't broken the rules both her and Angela would have died. The attack and losses where something that rocked the country. Every person was effected by this tragedy. None as much as those who lost family, and friends in the destruction.

ENDFLASH BACK

It had taken years for things to go back to normal. Though normal wasn't really the right word. Everyone remained effected by it. Themselves included. Angela, Kate, and Kim suffered nightmares for months. The guys did as well.

Every year they returned to the memorial site, thankful every day that they had made it out alive. Kate had been called away to Iraq in October, and didn't return for a very long time.

It was another mark that made them all as close as they were. Zack let out a breath, these people were his family.

A/N: I tried really hard to stay as close to the timeline of the events of 9/11 as much as I could. I feel I did a good job in putting them into that situation with a power ranger flare. The victims of this tragic day will never be forgotten.

Thank you for the reviews and your continued interest.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Getting a little sad. Only one more chapter after this one. Thanks again for the reviews.

Chapter 9: The Crane's Song

She was gone. That was the only thought that ran through Kim's head. There wasn't anything they could do to change it. It happened everyday. People walked in and out of your life like the wind leaving a sad breeze and memories behind.

Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent had arrived at the church with her, showing support to there fellow Rangers. Kim admired how quickly they had adjusted to becoming Rangers. It wasn't an easy life at all, even when you retired.

It was even harder when you were short a parent or didn't have any parents, or the parents you lived with weren't really yours.

FLASHBACK:

Five years after graduation, the gang had decided to have a reunion with all there friends and parents. Kim, Tommy, and Kate had hung back a little. Watching there friends happily laugh with there parents.

"Guys, you know Jason's only going to tolerate so much and then drag us over there with the rest of them," Kim said breaking the silence.

"Let him try, they all have parents here and we don't so how are we supposed to participate in all these games and stuff?"

Tommy sighed; he used to be really close to his foster parents before they moved after his graduation. He hadn't talked to them in almost a year.

Kate had never been officially adopted and considered herself closest to Dulcea. Even with being on different planets they managed to keep in touch. Dulcea was interested in the Earths way of being a solider and Kate was eager to learn the ancient ways of fighting. It was rather like a mother and daughter relationship.

Kim's mom was still in France. She had no desire to come back to the States. Zordon had been Kim's father figure for a long time until his death a few years ago. It had hurt them all, but it had hurt Kim the most.

"Alright you three, enough of the sad party."

"Lay off Jase," Kate whispered.

"Come on you guys are supposed to be happy. It's like pity party centeral over here."

Kate shook her head, she knew what was coming. Tommy took a deep breath.

"Are you out of your mind Jason Scott? Pity party? Kate's never had any family, my mom refuses to come back here and Tommy's parents split the second he graduated. How the hell do you expect us to be?" Kim started pacing. "This is why Kate and Tommy both told you it was better if we weren't here."

"We're your family Kim, yours, Tommy's and Kate's," Jason's voice was rising.

"Jase," Kate laid a hand on his arm. "We know that all of you only want us to be happy and we do think of you guys as family; but it's not the same as having blood family."

"I don't understand."

"And you never will bro; unless you don't have them you don't understand the baggage and pain, confusion and hurt that goes with it," Tommy said slowly.

"So if you could have someone here who would it be?" Jason looked at all of them.

"I would want Zordon here," Kim stated.

Tommy went next, "My foster parents."

Jason turned to Kate. "Dulcea." He nodded. He did kind of understand, but was sad that his friends felt that there wasn't a place for them here.

"Hey," Kate hugged him. "No worries ok? It's not anyone's fault."

"Come see us at Dulcea's later. Kate wants one last trip before she has to go back."

"Yea, ok. Give me a couple hours. Did Billy say it's safe to use the communicators to travel there again?"

"Yeah, Cam helped him fix them" Jason watched as his two best friends and the love of his life walked away.

END OF FLASHBACK

That last trip the four of them took to Phaedos, made Jason understand what Kate had said. Kim had hoped that Jason would realize where they were coming from and after that he did.

Now here they all were, gathered again to remember one of there own. One who had changed the lives of everyone she touched. It was sad and it hurt.

She looked over at Tommy as he joined her, wrapping his arm around her. Jason was at Tommy's other side. Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Billy, Trini and Zack almost completed the circle leaving a space between Jason and Tommy at the head of the casket. Kira, Conner, Ethan and Trent didn't know where they should be standing at.

"I think our younger friends are lost," Kim whispered to Tommy.

He smiled at his former students. "Guy's its ok. It will be explained in a little while."

Kira nodded. Conner pulled her closer to his side, Ethan stood with his hands in his pockets and Trent was looking around the church. Jason smirked; he remembered feeling uncomfortable many times in his younger years, not that they were old. Most of them were in there thirty's now.

"Dr. O, we rally are sorry that this happened."

"Thank you Conner. Just remember, that she will always be with us and always a part of the Ranger Legacy."

They heard footsteps on the stairs out front. It wouldn't be long now. All eyes focused on the door. It was slowly pushed open…Kate stepped into the light.

A/N: I'm going straight from posting this to working on the final chapter. I may do an epilogue haven't decided.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and/or added my story to alerts or favorites. It means a lot to me we've reached the end I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Chapter 10: Strength of the Phoenix

Kate smiled sadly at her friends. She made her way to the front of the group taking in the dark forest green casket that held a silhouette of an owl engraved on the lid. She laid her hand over the owl pausing for a moment before taking her place between Tommy and Jason.

"I want to thank you all of you for coming. Rather you knew Dulcea or you're showing us support we are grateful," Kate laced her fingers with Jason's.

"Is everything set?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Trent, please step forward and join the circle," Kate moved away from Jason, handing each of them a communicator. "Place these on your wrists, we will be traveling and it's easier if you all have your own."

"Where are we going?" Kira closed the latch on her communicator.

"We're taking Dulcea home. I believe it's where she would have wanted to remain. We are the last of the Ninjetti line. It's our duty and honor to do this."

Kira heard the underlying emotion in Kate's voice, saw tears in the others eyes. She hadn't known that Kate was so close to this Dulcea woman.

"To those who are Ninjetti, anything is possible; but there are some things that all the power and magic in the world won't stop," Tommy stepped forward laying a hand by the owl. "I am the Falcon, winged lord of the skies."

Kim stepped forward, "I am the Crane, agile and strong of heart."

"I am the Wolf, cunning and swift."

"I am the Bear, fierce and unstoppable."

"I am the Ape, powerful and smart."

"I am the Frog, stealthy and quick."

"I am the Lion, protective and witty."

"And I am the Phoenix, strong of healing and friendship."

The others watched as colors of misty light filled the room. The original colors were joined by streaks of purple and orange. Kim looked to Kate, she nodded slightly. "She was the Owl, strong sighted and wise."

"It's time, close your eyes and concentrate. Concentrate on Phaedos, on the roaring beaches, the bountiful jungles."

The mist of lights engulfed all of them and when they dared to open there eyes they were standing in the ancient ruins of the Ninjetti Temple. Kira gasped at the beauty of it all. Beyond the temple lay the jungle with the monolith standing tall and proud at its center.

"For those of you who haven't been here, I will show you around afterwards," Kate walked over to the small pedestal along what remained of the wall. She picked up Dulcea's draw string pouch. "We are here today to lie to rest Dulcea, master warrior of Phaedos. She taught us many things, to fight, to trust each other, to work as a team. Most of all she taught us to look for the strength inside of us. She was a teacher, a mentor, a friend, and in some ways a mother." Kate opened the pouch removing some of the sparkle dust from inside. "May your animal spirit always be with you Dulcea, and may you rest in peace." She blew the dust out of her hands and over the casket. It began to glow a soft green as vines and rock formed over it in a protective barrier.

The Ranger's remained, watching over the ruins and talking quietly among them. "Kate, Dulcea protected Phaedos; so who will protect it now?" Kira questioned.

Kate thought for a few moments. "I'm not sure. Phaedos has been at peace for some time now. I'm worried that once word spreads of Dulcea's death someone will try to take over."

Rocky looked over at the girls, "Did see say who she wanted to take her place?"

Kate shook her head. "She turned ill quickly. By the end she could barely talk. I'm still not sure why she became so sick so quickly. I intend to come here often to keep looking for answers and checking the scrolls."

"Sounds like a job for the Rangers," Kim said slinging her arm over Kate's shoulder.

"Perhaps, I can use the help."

"We would like to help as well," Conner offered.

"You and your friends need to concentrate on college," Conner hung his head. "Hey, its not that we don't want your help, but school should be your main focus right now."

"Alright Kate."

"Next time we all get together I hope it's for a happier occasion," Zack drew circles in the sand.

"You and me both bro," Jason sat next to him.

As one the Rangers with animal spirits heard them cry out in the sadness and pain of loosing one of their own. "It's enough to rip out your heart," Trini remarked quietly.

"Did you hear it though, the underlying…." Tommy paused.

"Worry, there was worry in there calls," Adam finished.

"Almost like there afraid of something," Aisha added moving closer to the group.

Kate sighed, "I was going to wait a while before bringing this up, but the last scroll I read tonight said that when the master warrior has died evil will befall the planet of the Ninjetti if there is no one in line to take her place."

"So what do we do?" Billy glanced around at his friends.

"We wait, we let Kate go through the rest of the scrolls and find out what she can. If we have to fight we fight, we won't let evil take over here," Tommy jumped right back into leader mode.

"Old habits die hard huh fly boy," Aisha nudged Tommy.

Kate looked around at the faces of her friends seeing the determination and will, even though they had no idea what they were up against. She wouldn't trade that faithful day that she moved to Angel Grove for anything. She took in Tommy and Kim, her two best friends. Rocky her surrogate big brother, Adam her friend and sparring partner, Aisha her surrogate sister, Billy the smartest guy she had ever met, Trini the calming influence, and Zack had a wacky sense of humor.

Then her eyes fell on Jason. He was the love of her life, her happiness and her life. Jason lifted his gaze locking eyes with Kate. She looked sad but there was an inner strength and love shinning through.

A fight was coming, they knew it was inevitable. They would stand together and face whatever the world (or space) through at them. "How's my little Marine?"

Kate smiled softly, "Once a Marine, always a Ranger."

A/N: That's the end my friends. I have an idea for a sequel. Let me know if you're interested. I choose Dulcea because I felt she was a good, solid female influence that gave Kate a mother type figure but also her own mentor. I have a couple one shots I'm working on as well. Until next time, HAPPY WRITING ALL AND THANK YOU!


End file.
